Harry's true inheritance
by xicedxbabyx
Summary: Harry learns that he is a cross between a Fey,Vampire,Demon and a human. On Hold. I ran into a block on this story. I will come back to it at a later time.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was laying in be thinking about what had happened to his Godfather during the last summer. He missed Sirius. He was mad at Bella Lestrange because she was the one that had dueled Sirius and sent him through the veil. Harry was hoping that one day he would be able to kill that bitch.

The next thing that Harry knows is that there is a tapping at the window. Harry goes over and sees a brown owl he had never seen before. He lets the owl in. The owl holds up a letter. Harry takes the white letter and watches as the owl then just takes off without waiting for a reply. Harry opens the letter.

**Dear Harry:**

**If you are reading this letter then I died. I want you to know a few things that I wasn't able to tell you face to face because Dumbledore put a spell on me to stop me from telling you. The spell though didn't stop me from sending a timed letter to you with the information. I wish I could be there right now to hold you through what is about to happen but I can't.**

**You aren't human Harry. You have Fey, Vampire and Demon blood in you. You are a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor. At midnight on your birthday you will come into your inheritance. You see James was a pureblood but he was a Fey and a Vampire. Your mom was not a muggle like we had all thought she was. She was a pure Witch and Demon from her dad and a pure Witch from her mom. Petunia showed nothing of either her parents so that's why she's such a bitch. I want you to go to L.A and find a guy name Angel. He will help you. He was a friend of mine. If I died fighting Bella, please don't blame her. Dumbledore wanted me out of the way and probably used Impirio on her. I must also tell you Harry that you have to mates. One of them I know is Lucius. He is not actually bad. Dumbledore didn't know that Lucius was actually helping me, Moony and your parents out instead of Dumbledore and Voldemorte. Lucius, Draco, Narcissa and Bella had to act the way around you to protect you from Dumbledore. Please believe me. I love you like you were my son Harry. **

**Love**

**Sirius.**

Harry was crying by the time he had finished reading the letter. He also gasped when he found a plane ticket with his name on it to use when ever he was ready to go to L.A. Harry looked over at the clock on the table right by his dilapidated bed. The clock read 11:55 pm.

"Time to find get ready to find out what Sirius was talking about," Harry said to himself as he got ready for midnight. A few minutes later Harry's back arched up off the bed as his body was in agony and he was gasping for breath through the excruciating pain. It took five minutes. After that Harry felt the pain start to leave. He got up on shaky legs and walked over to the full length mirror attached to his closet door. He was shocked at what he saw. He had grown from 5'4 all the way up to 6'2. His hair was down to just below his shoulders and had red. blue, silver and green natural highlight all through out his hair. His face had become a little more feminine. He had a little bit of muscles all along his body. (Harry had only a pair of pajama pants on.) He was really surprised at what he saw. He turned slightly and saw that he had a pair of runes all along his back. He would ask Angel when he sees him next. Harry then makes the decision to go. He packs all his stuff up.

"Hedwig I don't know when I will be back. Go stay at Hogwarts." Harry kissed her on the top of her head as she hoots and nods her head sadly. She loved Harry very much as a friend. Harry opens the window and lets her out. Harry then pulls on a pair of tight black pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and coat. He then pulls on his black shoes. He grabs his stuff and shrinks it. He was so glad that he was sixteen and could use is powers with out getting into trouble. He uses his powers to unlock the locks on his door and silently left his room. He goes downstairs silently and lets him self out of the house. He puts his wand up and calls for the Knight bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Where would you like to go?" Stan asked as he moved out of the way for Harry to get on the bus.

"Hi Stan. I would like to go to the British Flight Center please." Harry asked as he looked at the conductor.

"Sure Harry. That will be 9 knuts please?" Stan said as he held out his hand for the money. Harry gives the money over and sits down on the bus. The next second the bus is on it's way. It took the bus an hour and a half to get there. When it did Harry was tired. He said his goodbyes and watched the bus take off. He goes into the terminal and heads for the check out. He shows his ticket and is directed to the plane terminal. He goes over to a large guy with next to no hair and hands his ticket over. The guy tells him wear to go and what seat to take. Harry does this. The next thing he knows he falls asleep for the rest of the flight to L.A. 15 hours later Harry wakes up from being shaken by the attendant. Harry smiles his thanks and leaves the plane. He goes through all the checkouts and heads for the large white dinner across the street. He asks to use the telephone and they allow him to.

"Angel Investigation's, this is Wesley speaking how can I help you?" The guy at the other end of the phone asks as Harry had dialed the number he had found in the phone book. Harry were to call because Sirius had left instructions.

"Yes. Hi. My name is Harry and I would like to speak to Angel please." Harry waited as he was told to hang on. A few seconds later another man with a gruffly kind of voice answered "This is Angel. What can I do for you Harry." Harry hoped this was the right guy that Sirius wanted him to talk to.

"Um Sirius sent me to talk to find you if I needed help. I just got off the plane across from the Airlines. I was wondering if I could get you to come and get me so we could talk." Harry was worried that he had come all this way for nothing.

"Sure. I will send Wesley to pick you up in say 15 minutes," Angel said as he wrote the directions down on a piece of paper and handed it to Wesley.

"Ah sure.," Harry said as he was relieved that he would get the answers he was looking for. Harry was glad that be hadn't come all this way for nothing.

"Great see you then." Angel said as he hung up the phone and watched Wesley leave the room to pick up his new charge.

"Who was that on the phone Angel?" Spike asked as he walked into the room.

"That was Harry. He will probably be staying with us. He probably just found out about his inheritance. You remember me telling you a while ago about Harry Potter?" Angel asked as he looked at Spike. Spike nodded as he remember the conversation he had about the boy.

Authors Note.

The type of Vampire Harry is, is one that can walk in daylight and can't be killed by holy water, crosses and stuff like that. They can still be killed by a stake to the heart or beheaded. Angel knows who Harry is because he had been friends with Sirius and Remus.

Vote.

Who should Harry's second mate be?

Angel?

Spike?

Wesley?

Draco?

Severus?

Let me know. I will decide after I have some votes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Thanks to those that voted. I have made my decision.

You will all just have to wait and see.

Thanks to those that have reviewed. I really appreciate the nice reviews.

Chapter 2

Wesley walked into the diner and went up to the waitress. He smiled as he looked at her.

"Hi. My name is Wesley. I'm looking for a lad named Harry have you seen him?" Wesley asked politely as he looked around the small diner. There were a few people there. Some were just sitting and reading the paper while others were eating and talking to each other. The waitress shook her head. She had no idea who he was talking about. All of a sudden Wesley felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a young man with red. blue, silver and green natural highlight hair. Wesley looked at him curiously he wondered who this lad was.

"Hi. I'm Harry the on that called Angel," Harry said as he held his hand out to Wesley. Wesley was shocked as he looked at this young lad. He didn't look any older then maybe 16 years.

"Hi. Nice to meet you Harry. I will take you to meet Angel.," Wesley said as he shook Harry's hand. Wesley gestured for Harry to follow him out to the small black car that he would use to take Harry to the office to meet Angel. Harry nodded his head and followed. He felt that he could trust this man that was British with brown hair and glasses. He hoped that he was doing the right thing in coming to see Angel. He wanted to find out what was going on and to also find out what the hell Dumbledore was doing to his life. Harry got into the car. It was blue inside with black seats. It had a CD player in it as well as a tape player and a radio. Harry buckled him self up and waited for Wesley to do the same thing. A few seconds later the car was started and they pulled out of the small parking lot in front of the diner. They set out to the office. Harry got to see all the cool sights on the way. Wesley pointed out a few good places and landmarks. Twenty minutes later Harry and Wesley pulled into the large parking lot under the office of were they were going. It was called Wolman and Heart. They got out and head to the elevator that took them to the eighth floor. Wesley took Harry to Angel's office. He knocked and opened the door. Angel was talking to Spike while sitting at his desk.

"Angel I would like you to meet Harry. Harry meet Spike and Angel." Wesley introduced Harry to the two Vampires. Harry went over and shook both Angel's and Spikes hands.

"So can you please tell me more about what is going on please. I don't get the whole picture here?" Harry asked as he looked at Angel with a curious look. Angel looked at Harry and told him more about how Sirius had told him about Dumbledore and Harry's three friends Ron, Hermione and Ginny betraying him and stealing his money. Let's just say furious didn't come close to how Harry felt. He was so angry that the room that they were in started to first get very cold then start to get very windy and warm. Spike noticing that the power was coming from Harry tried to think of what to do to calm him down before he destroyed the building. Doing the only thing he could think of he knocked Harry out.

"What the fuck do you think your doing Spike?" Wesley said as he saw Harry fall forward from being knocked out.

"Well lets see. If I didn't do something we would all be dead because the kid here would have destroyed the whole building." Spike said as he was bending down and lifting Harry up. He and Angel silently agreed to take Harry to one of the bedroom's upstairs that were there for guests. They carried Harry into the large room that had a fire place on one side and a nice sized televisions beside it. Spike carried Harry into the large bedroom with a desk and walk in closet. The bed was a king size. Spike laid Harry down and with the help from Angel took his coat and shoes off before laying him down and pulling the covers over him. They didn't know how long he would be out so they went into the next room to sit on the couch and chairs and wait. An hour later Harry came out looking embarrassed about what had happened.

"I'm sorry I lost control like that over my magic. I just came into my full powers a couple of hours ago so it's taking me a little time to control it. Plus it doesn't help when I find out about all this little news." Angel, Spike and Wesley assured him that there was no damage done. Spike apologized for hitting him so hard over the head. Harry forgave him. Angel then decided to tell Harry that he was going to send a letter to Lucius and ask him to come. Harry agreed because he thought he needed to get to know one of his mates. Harry was wondering if his mate might be somewhere in the city. Unknown to Harry his mate was closer then he thought. His mate just noticed the sent in the air but thought he had better keep it to him self and wait to see what happens.

"I'll send Lucius a note right away asking him to come. That way you can get to know him." Angel got up and left to do that. Wesley walked over to the phone on the table by the door and dialed the number to have take out delivered to the guest apartment for dinner for all of them. He ordered the fast food that any teen would love. He ordered pizza. Harry was happy that he was able to act like a teenager and not an adult like most people would want him to act like.

Angel came back about an hour later and Harry and Wesley were playing chess while Spike was watching them and watching a movie at the same time. There were a couple of pizza boxes on the table behind them that had a could of slices left. Angel walked over and grabbed some. Even though Spike and Angel are Vampires that drink blood they still liked to some times have human food while they were at it. Angel laughed as Harry slightly pouted as he lost another game of chess to Wesley.

"Man, even here I can't win at chess. Oh well. I just have to try harder don't." Harry stated as he set the set up to play again.

"Well Harry as they say. Practice makes perfect." Wesley said as he watched Harry make his first move. Harry nodded. Spike rolled his eyes and went back to watching a movie on the TV. Angel sat down and watched the TV with Spike. Three hours later it was time to head to bed. Every one said their goodbyes to each other and left. Spike went to his apartment down the hall while Angel went back to work and Wesley went to go read more of his books that he had purchased earlier that day. Harry climbed into bed and went right to sleep. He was glad that he had come. He was hoping that he would get to talk to Lucius in the next couple of days. He also hoped that he could straiten out what was going on with his money in his vaults. Angel had promised to take him to the Wizarding Alley that they had in town. They had a Gringotts there as well so he could just talk to them. Harry started to dream about what had happened to his godfather.

"**Harry stop blaming yourself you didn't do anything wrong," Sirius said as he came into Harry's sight. Harry gasped. He couldn't believe that he was seeing his godfather in his dreams.**

"**How. Your dead Sirius I saw you go through the veil?" Harry asked as he was afraid this was trick.**

"**I am able to come talk to you for a short time. I can't stay long. I'm starting to pass onto the other side. I wanted to tell you I love you like a son and that I want you to move on with your life. You have two mates. You met the other one today. Please Harry for me, you have to move on." Sirius said as he pulled Harry into a hug. Harry nodded as he cried. He spent a few more minutes talking with Sirius then he said his final goodbyes with the promise he would get in touch with Moony when he had the chance.**

Harry woke a couple of hours later in the night with a smile on his face. At least he knew that his godfather didn't hate him. He fell back to sleep moments later. He didn't know that their was someone at the door making sure he was alright. The person smiled as he tip toed out of the apartment with out being over heard. He wanted to make sure Harry was able to get to sleep with out any trouble. Little did he know that two other people saw him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Chapter 3

Three days went buy as Harry, Angel, Spike and Wesley waited for Lucius to arrive. Harry was a little worried about what would happen. He hadn't gotten along very well last time he met Lucius. Yet Lucius was probably just playing the part of the bad guy. Harry also worried about how Draco would react to Harry being one of his dad's mates.

Harry and Angel are training in one of the exercise rooms with daggers. Harry seems to have a good edge with daggers. Spike opens the door and quietly ushers Lucius into the room. Angel and Harry both sense Lucius and stop. Harry turns around and looks at Lucius who is wearing a muggle pair of tight black jeans and a silk blue shirt with black leather shoes. He is without his cane which is good.

"Hi. How's it going?" Harry walks over to the table by Lucius so he can put his platinum daggers down. He then walks over to Lucius and holds out his hand to shake his hand.

"Very well Mr. Potter or should I call you Harry!" Lucius states as he shakes his mates hand and feels a light shock go through his system. Spike lightly growls behind Harry. He stopped and thought for second he has no idea why he just did that. Angel is the one to notice this fist and raises his left eyebrow in a questioning look. He shrugs it off and walks over to the other two people in the room.

"Hey Lucius. How's it going?" Angel shakes his hand and guides them out of the room. He leads them to his office so that they can sit down and talk for a little while. As they walk to Angels office Harry notices that Draco is sitting down in reception rolling his eyes as the secretary Harmony is saying something completely ditsy. Now is Harry could stake someone it would probably be her because all she does it either whines or criticize people she has either seen or talked to. Harry pitied Draco for having to listen to her.

"Well we should really get down to business no shouldn't we?" Angel says as he sits down behind his desk. Harry, Lucius and Spike sit down to listen to the Vampire. Spike is their because he is interested about what is going on.

"Well I was able to go to Gringotts and get the reports Harry would need about his financials. They gave it to me when I told them that I was your mate and that I was taking the statement to you," Lucius handed the reports over to Harry. He hadn't looked at them because he thought that Harry should see them first. Harry looked at the paper for ten minutes and then seemed to become furious. He couldn't believe the things that it said.

"You got to fucking be kidding right? This says that I have been paying for the Order as well as the Weasleys and Granger. I don't fucking think so?" Harry hands the documents over to Angel to read as he tried to get his anger and magic back under control. He didn't want to be knocked out again by Spike.

Angel pressed a button on his phone and asked Harmony to send one of the Wizard Lawyers they had in the building. Harmony sighed and got right on it. Ten minutes later a women with bright red and black hair wearing a green business suit walked into the office. She came right up to Angel's desk.

"I'm Shelley sir. How can I help you today," Shelly shook Angels hand and then sat down beside Harry. Angel then explained about what was going on with Harry's money and all the thing's that Dumbledore had been doing behind his back.

"Well I can get all your money and possessions back by the end of the day if you would like plus interest from Dumbledore because he was your guardian up until now. Angel here can take your guardianship over right now so that you can feel safe and secure." Shelley looked at Harry with a nice smile on her face. Harry leaned over and softly spoke between Lucius and the two Vampires. Five minutes later Harry had his decision.

"I would like that very well thanks," Harry said as he shook her hand and signed the papers that she had with her to do exactly what he wanted to get done. Shelley left Angels office and got right to it. Spike got up and went and called Draco into the office so that everyone could talk.

"Harry I would like to call a truce between you and I so that we don't have to fight any more and because you are my father's mate!" Draco stated as he held his hand out in friendship and truce. Harry looked at him and nodded his head.

"I would like that very much Draco. I'm tired of fighting with you. It would be just as much easier to be friends then enemy's," Harry shook Draco's hand and smiled at him with a friendly smile. Draco brightened up. He finally got to be a friend to the one person he had regretted making fun of.

"Now Sirius said that I have to mates. Do anyone know who that mate might be?" Harry asked as he turned back to the other three men in the room.

"I don't know who it could be but we could do an inheritance potion which will tell us everything," Lucius said as he took the vile out of his hand. He had thought that he might need it so had asked Severus for a vile just before he left to come to L.A. "All you do is prick your finger and drop five drops of blood into the potion and then dump the potion on this special piece of paper." Lucius put the paper down in front of Harry.

Harry followed the instructions and watched as all his information showed up on the piece of paper.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Parents: James Alexander Potter (deceased)**_

_**Lillian Ann Potter nee Evens(deceased)**_

_**Godparents: Sirius Orion Black (deceased) (spouse: Remus Christopher Lupin)**_

_** Amelia Jane Bones (Head of Magical Law Enforcement)**_

_**Powers:**_

_**Element (fire,water,earth,air,storms(thunderstorms, tornados, hurricanes) ,shadows)**_

_**Beast speaker**_

_**Creation of Portals**_

_**Wandless Magic**_

_**Inherited:**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Half of Quality Quidditch Supplies**_

**_1/3rd Weasley Wizarding Wheezes_**

_**12 Grimauld place**_

_**Potter Castle**_

_**Godrics hollow**_

_**Ravenclaw Manor**_

_**Merilian Castle home of Merlin**_

**_Le Fey Castle_**

_**Mates:**_

_**Lucius Damien Malfoy father of Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

**_Spike ( William the Bloody) vampire son of Angel (Angelus the scourge of Europe)_**

Harry stared at the paper for a few moments. He was shocked. Actually that was probably an understatement. He showed the paper to Lucius who passed it on to Angel who passed it on to Spike. Spike on the other hand just looked dumbstruck. He started to also look like a fish as his mouth kept opening and closing.

Harry started laughing. He couldn't believe what his life was turning out to be. He now had two mates, a step son, a somewhat of a father in-law. Lucius looked at Harry with a worried look thinking that his little mate may have just lost his mind and gone nuts.

"Sorry it's just that I couldn't believe my life. I started to feel attracted to Spike but I didn't think anything passed it. I'm still trying to get used to the idea that I now have two mates. One is an ex Death Eater and the other is a vampire who used to go by the name William the Bloody." Harry sat up better on his seat and looked at both his mates.

Draco on the other hand was still trying to also come to terms with the idea of having Spike as his second step father. "Oh well. You can't mess with fate I guess. You just have to go with the flow," Draco thought to himself.

Angel was the only one in the room who wasn't as surprised as the others were. He had thought that Spike might be the second mate. "Oh well. We'll just have to get used to getting along I guess," Angel thought to him self as he lightly chuckled at the look on the faces of the three mates. It was going to take some getting used to. Unknown to them at that very moment someone was planning on something that could hurt them or help them.


End file.
